Of Reason and Rationality
by Shadowed Tear
Summary: In considering the demonic XANA and his demonic schemes, nobody could possibly imagine that uncovering what remained of Odd's intellectuality was one of his top priorities.


**Hey you guys! Shadow's back! I can't wait to start writing this story; I've had the idea for quite a while. Anyways, this is for one of my awesomest friends who happens to be a huge fan of Odd and his hilarity, so I've dedicated this fanfic to her. (Awww, aren't I sweet?) And because I really can't think of anything else to say ... enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or its characters or anything related to it.**

* * *

"I take it you understand what I have instructed you to do, Jeremie?"

Of course Jeremie understood; he wasn't the most brilliant student in his class for nothing, after all. But the randomness - not to mention the utter impossibility of it - was what had frozen the blonde genius on the spot, gaping like a dead fish and stuttering like an idiot in front of the school principal.

"Jeremie Belpois, I will not repeat myself! Do you or do you not understand what your task is?"

Jeremie squeaked something that sounded suspiciously close to, "Why me?" before clearing his throat, gathering the shattered remains of his dignity and huffed, "Yes, sir," in Principal Delmas's direction.

The older man sighed contently and addressed his star student with his eyes closed. "You are dismissed. You may go."

* * *

Jeremie Belpois doubted his day could get any worse. He had tripped getting up from the table at breakfast and spilled his half-finished orange juice all over Aelita's new dress. The pink-haired maiden was only slightly annoyed, but Jeremie's shameless guilt gnawed at him all day. He continued his tradition of making a fool of himself in gym class by missing all the hurdles in the obstacle course he was supposed to run and finishing a full three-and-a-half minutes after everyone else, even Herve. Jeremie even failed at accomplishing a task he had worked hard at since he got into Kadic: getting straight "A's". His first "B", delivered to him that very morning, had completely ruined a whole four years of hard work.

Fortunately or unfortunately, depending on how one looked at the issue at hand, Principle Delmas had offered Jeremie extra credit, which the genius had accepted gratefully without even knowing what his task was. He assumed it was a simple research paper, or possibly fixing a set of computers that had broken down earlier that day. What Jeremie had not expected to receive was ... _this_.

Contrary to popular belief, Jeremie Belpois does have a sense of self-pride. Pride taken in his work, in his brains, and in the sheer geniosity in which he dwelled in every day. Having that pride suffer a sudden, particularly lethal blow in under five seconds was a feat worthy of shock, and a deadly one at that. It was like a house that was demolished by a wrecking ball that only wanted to break into one of the rooms on the top floor, but failing quite epically and destroying everything else in the process.

Jeremie sulked into his room and fell face-first on his bed, hoping against hope that this was all some horrible dream, and that if he slammed his face into his pillow hard enough he would wake up ...

... to no prevail, of course. After an entire hour of finding various ways to smash his pillow with his head, Jeremie was still in the same room, with the same horrible, sinking feeling in his stomach, completely aware that taking out his anger on a _pillow_, of all things, was unintelligent and unnecessary. And instead of preparing for what he was going to do tomorrow, he proceeded to smash his forehead on his keyboard, typing "iasdfj;okl;ajdsfkljjkl;asdf;" as his Facebook status.

* * *

XANA sat alone in his lair, cackling evilly to himself. His plan was so foolproof - not to mention amazingly brilliant - that he was sure even a smart-alec like Jeremie couldn't see through it. Of course, he didn't have to directly possess the Delmas man (hence why the plan was so foolproof), just a teacher from a neighboring school. That teacher planted the very idea in the Kadic principal's mind and _wa-lah_! His evil plan was set and in action.

XANA began to laugh a deranged, psychopathic laugh (because, come on, which insanely evil villan doesn't?), but quickly hacked up a cough in the middle of it and grumbled off to take his meds.

* * *

**So, did you like it? If so, feel free to write a wonderful, novel-length review. If not, feel free to write an elaborate, dictionary-length review. Yes, reviews of all sorts are gladly accepted.**

**Yeah, I kind of had this part prewritten. (I did have to add a little more detail to it, though.) The next chapter will be longer, I swear, because, well, you'll have to find out when you read it. (Aren't I evil? Muahaha...)**

**Until then,**  
**ShadowedTear**


End file.
